La Faiblesse d'Albus Dumbledore
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: [OS] Lorsqu’il est au régime, Albus Dumbledore a bien du mal à résister…surtout s’il est confronté à ses friandises préférées ! Or…qu’arrive-t-il lorsque le paquet sucré ne lui était pas destiné ? Quels effets provoqueront-ils ?
1. Default Chapter

°°°°° **_La Faiblesse d'Albus Dumbledore _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Rien à moi…snif snif…sauf ce OS :D !

**Avertissement** : Ce OS est quelque peu farfelu et contient des slash (relations sexuelles entre deux hommes). Ce délire pourrait en traumatiser certains…je vous aurai prévenu :p

**Synopsis** : Lorsqu'il est au régime, Albus Dumbledore a bien du mal à résister…surtout s'il est confronté à ses friandises préférées ! Or…qu'arrive-t-il lorsque le paquet sucré ne lui était pas destiné ? Quels effets provoqueront-ils ? Voyez ce qui arrive quand on a les yeux plus gros que la panse !

**Genre** : Humour, mystère, horreur et slash…un drôle de mélange vous aller dire :p

**Note** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

La frénésie habituelle embaumait l'air dans la grande salle, spécialement à la table des Gryffondor où Harry et Ron discutaient de leur sujet le plus « passionnant », j'ai nommé : Rogue !

.- Une fois de plus il s'est foutu de ma gueule ! Grogna Harry en avalant son déjeuner. Y'en a marre !

.- On est tous des victimes face à lui tu sais, soupira Ron en regardant son assiette. Et chaque fois, il trouve toujours une raison plus ou moins valable de nous enlever des points !

Une fois de plus, Rogue s'était moqué de lui devant tout le monde, le rabaissant comme un chien galleux. Et le supplice avait assez duré…il fallait que ça finisse !

.- Je te le jure, Ron, il va me le payer ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de rester sans rien faire ! Continua Harry, la bouche à moitié pleine.

.- Que comptes-tu faire cette fois ?

.- J'ai ma petite idée figure toi, susurra Harry avec un regard plein de malice.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Il fallait atteindre la faiblesse de Rogue et s'arranger pour que tous en soient témoin ! Comme il serait agréable de le voir ramper par terre, telle une limace gluante…aussi gluante que ses cheveux à bien y penser. Non…pas une limace…ce n'était pas assez. Harry voulait l'humilier à un tel point qu'il perdrait l'envie de le ridiculiser, l'envie de leur soutirer des points sans raison….l'envie de….oh mais oui !

Une idée audacieuse venait de traverser l'esprit son esprit. Sans aucun doute, cela marcherait et Rogue ne pourrait pas le soupçonner puisqu'il ne se rappellerait de rien suite à cela…oh oui ! L'écume du plaisir apparaissait à la commissure des lèvres du brun alors qu'il racontait à Ron ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

.- Je vais lui fabriquer une friandise un peu spéciale, murmura Harry d'un air machiavélique. Et lorsqu'il les aura avalé…Hey bien on va bien rigoler !

.- Des bonbons ? Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Ron, douteux.

.- Pour l'obliger à faire ce qu'on veut…et je crois savoir la pire humiliation possible pour Rogue…

Ron écouta avec attention le plan de Harry, parfois pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui attirait un peu trop les regards. Ils se retirèrent de table et allèrent dans un endroit plus tranquille. Il ne fallait pas que personne ne les surprenne, même pas Hermione qui aurait été sûrement contre l'idée. En secret, dans leur temps libre, Harry et Ron concoctèrent les fameuses friandises. Par contre, ils ne s'entendaient pas sur la saveur. Ron aurait préféré la fraise tandis que Harry voulait que cela soit au Citron. Aussi, lorsqu'on y pensait un peu, Rogue était aussi amer que du citron…même pire !

Néanmoins, lorsque tout fut terminé, Harry pris un grand soin en les enveloppant soigneusement. Puis, il y joignit une jolie note qui disait:

_**Pour mon professeur préféré,**_

_**De votre élève modèle,**_

_**Draco Malefoy XXX**_

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant de ranger leurs complots dans un sac et de se diriger vers le cachot appartenant au maître des potions. Ils avaient pensé à tout, envisager toutes les possibilités, mais pourtant…ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver…

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

Accoudé contre son pupitre, Albus Dumbledore soupirait en regardant à travers la lucarne de son bureau. Voilà bientôt une semaine qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un régime forcé (Sa magnifique tunique mauve lui serrait quelque peu au niveau du ventre, vous saisissez ?) et déjà, il se sentait tenailler par la tentation. Le professeur McGonnagall s'était portée volontaire pour l'aider dans cette rude épreuve en le surveillant dans son alimentation. Ainsi, elle avait confisqué toutes sucreries, gâteaux et confiseries qui se trouvaient à proximité du directeur, se lamentant lorsqu'elle découvrait une cachette et allant même jusqu'à pleurer lorsqu'elle lui retira de la bouche des esquimaux au citrons.

.- Oh ! Comme j'aimerais me mettre quelque chose sous la dent ! s'exclama-t-il en se tapotant le ventre. Cette Minerva est pire que Maugrey Fol-oeil ! Confisquer mes bonbons ! CONFISQUER ! Mes délicieuses sucreries citronnées perdues…BOUHOUUUUU !

Voilà…il arrivait parfois qu'Albus perde son sang froid lorsqu'il manquait de sucre. Il devenait acariâtre et agissait comme un vrai enfant gâté. Il s'apprêtait presque à se rouler par terre lorsque Fumseck entra par la lucarne, transportant quelque chose dans son bec. Intrigué, le directeur alla jusqu'à lui et ouvrit le paquet. Tout à coup, son regard s'illumina comme s'il venait de découvrir l'identité du père noël !

.- OHHH FUMSECK ! s'écria-t-il en sautant sur place. Des bonbons aux citrons ! Tu m'en as trouvé !

Albus ne put contenir sa joie plus longtemps. Il se mit à courir autour de son bureau, les mains en l'air en louant Merlin pour avoir un animal aussi dévoué. Sans plus attendre, il les avala en prenant soin de se lécher les doigts, sachant très bien qu'il n'en reverrait pas de si tôt. Un petit morceau de parchemin tomba alors sur le sol.

.- Pour mon professeur préféré, de votre élève modèle, Draco Malefoy ! Hihihi ! C'est comique ça ! HIC !

Il hoquetait de plus en plus lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

.- Oh ! C'était vraiment délicieux…HIC ! OH ! QUI VA LA ? Questionna le directeur entre deux hochements de tête.

Le professeur Rogue venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, accompagné de Harry et Ron, l'air extrêmement contrarié.

**°°°°°Flash-back°°°°°**

Il faisait sombre dans la cellule qui faisait office de bureau pour le maître des potions. Tellement sombre qu'on risquait de trébucher si on ne faisait pas attention. Harry s'engagea dans l'allée qui conduisait au bureau poussiéreux. Ron resta sur le pan de la porte, guettant tout va et viens qui risquait de les déranger dans leur complot. Le Survivant se réjouissait à l'avance du résultat. Il était plus que fier de son coup ! C'était le moment idéal étant donné que tout le monde dînait dans la grande salle, même cet antisocial de Rogue y était bien obligé. Ça y est, il y était presque ! Il porta sa main dans son sac et changea brusquement d'air.

.- Merde…où est-ce que je les ai foutu ? Murmura-t-il nerveusement.

Il regardait Ron comme s'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de sa part. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron n'était pas seul…

**°°°°°Fin du Flash-back°°°°°**

.- Je les ai surpris en train de chaparder mon bureau, maugréa Rogue d'un ton froid. Sans doute Potter voulait-il faire l'intéressant en me dérobant des potions.

.- Ma foi ! C'est plutôt amusant ! Hihihihi ! Répondit le directeur en se dirigeant vers Harry. Tu as vraiment pénétré dans son bureau ?

.- Huhhh…en fait je…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Albus se mit à se dandiner, comme si quelque chose lui démangeait sous sa robe. Rogue le regardait de ses gros yeux ténébreux.

.- Vous devriez peut-être songer a consulter madame Pomfresh, lui lança-t-il sans façon. Vous me semblez en pleine réaction de sortilège. Où… peut-être est-ce une allergie ?

.- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Ausculter moi professeur ! J'en ai tellement envie !

Et sans crier gare, Albus se mit dos à ses invités et souleva sa tunique, sous l'air hébéter du maître des potions. Ron en profita pour souffler mot à son ami :

.- Hey…Harry…tu trouves pas que le professeur Dumbledore est bizarre ?

.- Oui…étrangement bizarre…et je n'aime pas du tout ce que je VOIS en ce moment…

En effet, la vue qu'ils avaient en ce moment ressemblait à un caleçon, puis ils voyaient aussi ses jambes trapues, se dévoilant poilues et blanches comme de la poudre de craie.

.- VITE ! Touchez-moi Rogue ! J'en meurs d'envie ! s'écria soudainement Albus, sous les yeux consterné des deux garçons.

.- Oh non…je crois savoir qui a piqué nos bonbons surprises…siffla alors Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le directeur qui baissait maintenant son caleçon.

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

Entre temps, à l'autre extrémité de Poudlard, Rusard poursuivait Collins dans les corridors. Le jeune homme avait réussi à prendre de très étranges photographies, ce qu'il comptait bien entendu partager avec le reste de l'école !

.- Tu vas me rendre ça ! Espèce de petit cornichon ! S'égosillait-t-il en rattrapant son agresseur.

.- Il n'en est absolument pas question ! Le monde entier a le droit de savoir ce qui se trame derrière son dos ! rétorqua-t-il en tournant en direction des escaliers.

**°°°°° Flash-back°°°°°**

Ce soir là, Collins se promenait tranquillement dans les corridors Est de l'école. Il ne savait plus quoi inventer pour intéresser ses amis et n'avait pas pris de bonnes photographies depuis un bon moment. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'un bon scoop pour raviver les langues ! Un bon scoop, certes mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à quelque chose de gros comme ça…

Un peu plus loin, se trouvait le local réservé à Rusard, le concierge de l'école. C'était sans aucun doute l'être le plus haïssable, après Rogue bien entendu ! Il était détesté de tous et n'avait que pour seul compagnie sa petite chatte, Miss Teigne, qui n'était guère aimé non plus. Or, il n'y avait pas que la voix de Rusard qui retentissait de par delà la porte ce soir…oh non…

En s'approchant plus près, Collins remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte, assez pour glisser son œil observateur…et ce qu'il vit par la suite le laissa choqué. À l'intérieur, Rusard s'adonnait à de drôle de « jeux » en compagnie de…tenez-vous bien…Crabbe et Goyle !

L'éclopé de service était penché vers l'avant, les jambes écartées. Il se retenait non sans peine après le corps dénudé de Goyle pendant que Crabbe lui léchait avec envie son anneau de chair. Collins dégluti…il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire !

.- AHHH C BON ! OUIIIIII ! Va y ma bête ! Prend-moi ! se lamentait Rusard en regardant l'érection de Goyle.

.- …Prendre ! Réussi à prononcer Crabbe en plongeant son membre gonflé de désir en Rusard.

Dans le recoin de la pièce, Miss Teigne les observait tout en faisant sa toilette…

Sans prétention, Goyle dirigea la tête de Rusard sur don désir qu'il entoura de sa langue raboteuse. Le grand nigaud émis un gémissement en remuant quelque peu le bas ventre. Crabbe soutenait les fesses terreuses du concierge en les frappant légèrement, comme s'il voulait accélérer sa monture (L'idiot croyait sans doute qu'il s'agissait là que d'une simple partie d'équitation). Peu de temps après, on entendit Goyle arriver au terme de sa jouissance, rejetant sa semence dans la bouche de Rusard, délecté de satisfaction. Quand à Crabbe, il ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son acolyte et bientôt, il relâcha son étreinte pour s'effondrer sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une lumière vive les pris de court. Inquiet, Rusard tourna la tête en direction de la porte et aperçu l'appareil photo, toujours pointé dans sa direction.

.- OH PETIT CHENAPANT ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Hurla-t-il en remontant ses culottes pour partir à la poursuite de Collins.

**°°°°°Fin du Flash-back°°°°°**

Cependant, notre jeune photographe n'avait pas remarqué que Miss Teigne l'avait devancé et trébucha de ce fait en descendant la première marche. Résultat : il se retrouva au bas de l'escalier, vite rejoint par un Rusard bouillonnant de colère. Il tenta de se saisir de l'appareil photo mais sans succès. Sans d'autre option, il décida de conduire le petit voyeur jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall.

Cette dernière paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il poussa la porte en trombe, tenant par la peau du cou le jeune photographe.

.- Je peux savoir la raison de ce dérangement ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton sec en mettant de côté le parchemin qu'elle lisait.

.- C'est la faute de votre élève, Minerva ! s'emporta Rusard d'une voix stridente. Il errait dans les corridors de l'école en prenant des photographies…hum…défendues !

Sans broncher, elle regarda Collins dans les yeux et lui pris son appareil. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, elle vérifia l'étendu des dégâts, puis poussa brusquement un cri horrifié en regardant le concierge.

.- RUSARD ! Je n'arrive pas à….OH MERLIN ! Mais…C'EST CRABBE ! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR ! IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Réussi-t-elle a prononcé, les joues rouge de gêne mêlé à un certain niveau de colère.

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

Pendant ce temps, les choses ne s'étaient guère améliorées dans le bureau du directeur, toujours les caleçons baissés. Voilà maintenant qu'il se tenait sur son bureau, en faisait tournoyé le reste de sa robe de sorcier au dessus de sa tête ! Rogue, qu'il avait attaché par les mains pour le suspendre non loin de lui, était pétrifié de dégoût.

.- AH ! JE ME SENS SI BIEN ! ROGUE ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Vous êtes si bandant ! Se dandinait le directeur, complètement nu devant le maître des potions.

Avec ces quelques paroles étranges, il fit apparaître un fouet d'un claquement de doigts puis arracha la tunique de Rogue, impuissant pour le moment.

.- Je vais vous en faire goûter…ma petite chair épicée ! Je serai votre Dumby sucré…ah je bave ! Il est vraiment gros votre truc ! Nargua-t-il en soulevant le menton de Rogue du bout de son fouet.

.- RESSAISSISEZ-VOUS ALBUS ! S'égosilla soudain Rogue, complètement éberlué.

Et il n'était pas le plus stupéfait dans la pièce. Harry et Ron, la bouche grande ouverte, regardaient la scène à moitié. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Rogue se retrouva nu comme un ver qu'ils auraient voulu déguerpir pour vomir. Néanmoins, leur plan sardonique avait un peu marché, étant donné le sort qu'il subissait en ce moment.

Et malheureusement pour lui, Albus ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter, une lueur quasi démoniaque dans les yeux.

.- C'est peut-être une bonne chose que Rogue n'en ai pas avalé…souffla Ron. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné…

La question était plutôt : est ce que cela pouvait être pire ? Se demanda Harry. Albus avait décidément des drôles d'idées…le voilà qui se trouvait toujours devant Rogue, s'amusant à taquiner son membre qui gonflait bien malgré lui. Malgré tout, Rogue ne poussait aucun cri, ce qui déplaisait grandement le directeur.

.- Oh ! Vous me décevez Rogue…vous ne gémissez même pas…ne suis-je donc pas excitant ?

.- C'est que…

.- ALLER Y ! CRIER MON NOM ! Ordonna-t-il en lui fouettant les fesses.

Sans trop savoir s'il devait obéir, Rogue se contenta de murmurer tout bas tout en regardant Harry, sachant bien qu'il se trouvait dans une situation des plus ridicules. Avec un peu de chance, cela ne sortirait pas du bureau…il n'y avait qu'a jeter un sort et…

.- NONNNN ! PAS MES BIJOUX DE FAMILLES ! ARGH ! Cria tout à coup le maître des potions.

Albus s'amusait maintenant à lui mordiller les testicules tout en exécutant une danse tout à fait horrible pour ceux qui la regardait par derrière. Rogue n'en pouvait plus ! C'était trop, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi sévère que lui, il fallait qu'il gémisse ! Il fallait…oh oui ! Il fallait qu'Albus continue !

Voyant l'intérêt soudain de Rogue, le directeur le détacha et lui indiqua le fauteuil, lui ordonnant de prendre appui contre lui. Sa requête fut accompagnée de caresses et même de quelques baisers tout à fait divins pour le maître des potions. Il sentait la langue du directeur raclé le fond de sa bouche ainsi que ses mains baladeuses qui exploraient chaque parcelle de son torse bombé de désir. Sans se faire prier, Rogue se laissa diriger dans cette passion torride et senti soudainement un corps étranger plonger en lui. Mais le désir fut bref car une voix haute et forte retenti de par derrière.

.- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? Hurla le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Rusard et Collins.

.- Oh ! Minerva ! Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Albus en se léchant les lèvres.

Le pauvre professeur ne put en supporter davantage et s'évanouie, laissant tomber l'appareil photo de Collins qui s'empressa de le ramasser. Il aurait de quoi faire un bon scoop avec tout ça !

Albus continua ses ébats avec Rogue jusqu'à ce que jouissance s'en suive et s'effondra sur le corps ruisselant de sueur de son partenaire, également satisfait.

.- C'était parfait ! s'écria Collins. Je sens que ça va faire la une dans tout Poudlard demain !

.- On l'espère bien, répondit Ron en s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

.- Et tu devrais l'intituler ainsi : Albus et les bonbons aux citrons !

Les trois garçons éclatèrent d'un fou rire incontrôlable, oubliant même la présence de Rusard. De toute façon, il était bien trop choqué par la scène pour osée faire quoi que se soit…sans dire qu'il aurait bien voulu se joindre à eux…

Enfin bref, il y aurait beaucoup de « choses » à dévoiler demain !

**OWARI**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

**Note** : Oh mon dieu…je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire ça ! ((Toute rouge de confusion)) Mais enfin…merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires, vous savez quoi faire ;) (Reviews SVP ! C'est ma première fic que je publie !)

Bye bye et à la prochaine !

Bisou !

Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo


	2. RAR

°°°°° **_Réponses aux reviews _**°°°°°

**Butterfly** : (rougie) Ben merci de me dire que je manque pas d'imagination :D Je dois dire par contre que j'avais peut-être un peu trop gobé de chocolat…tu connais déjà les effets néfastes que cela a sur moi LOL. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

Bisous et à bientôt sur msn !  
Anata no Onee  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **

**Elmire**: Hum…EW ta raison :P Et si je te disais que j'ai moi-même songer à m'interner en écrivant ce truc dément ? lollll tu rigole la mais comme je disais à Butterfly, lorsque j'insurge trop chocolats dans mes trippes, les réactions sont parfois…hum…catastrophique ! Alors c'est un compliment de me dire que je suis bonne a enfermé :P Nah sans rire j'ai saisi ta critique et merci d'avoir pris le temps pour écrire ce commentaire ! Et puis ouais ! J'avais déjà entendu parler pour l'affaire du pendule…c'est un peu une façon d'aller chercher les parcelles cachées de notre subconscient (hehe et Voldy lui je pense pas qu'il aille ça…un subconscient..Sinon il serait quoi ? Trop troublant mwi ! lolll) J'aimais mon cours de psycho (sourire)

À la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **

**Val: **Comme si je ne me souviendrais pas de toi :D voyons dont ! C'est ma petite Valou avec qui on délirait dans les salles de cinémas lolllll (tu sais…avec le troll :P on le nommera pas quand même…) Et bon tu as vraiment trouver ça bon ? (Rougie) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je t'annonce que ça sera pas la dernière fic que tu va lire de moi ;)

Bisous et à la prochaine !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **

**Lice-chan** : Comme ça tu t'es bien bidonnée ? ;) Tant mieux ma chère car c'était l'effet souhaiter ! Et mwi…pauvre Snape…il faisait un peu pitié non ? (Toi qui l'aime tant…j'ai écris un petit OS sur lui…c'est un peu triste…mais bon je vais le mettre online bientôt, si ça t'intéresse :)) Et oui…c'était vraiment ma première fic. J'adore écrire mais je manque vraiment trop de temps, le travail et les études en même temps, c'est pas de la tarte ! Mais j'y arrive :D et je compte bien en écrire plus ! Merci pour tes encouragements, cela me fait chaud au cœur :)

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **

**Ilys** : On appelle ça une réaction Post régurgitante causée par une scène répugnante de deux personnages…juste pas fait pour être ensemble dans ce sens :P DSL ! Tu n'es pas la seule qui a eut envie de vomir ! (Moi-même en fait mais j'étais sous l'emprise du chocolat :p) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer mais pas sur ce couple ! Grand dieu c'est assez de peine pour mon pauvre cœur :p loll

(Hey en passant…merci vraiment de m'avoir mis dans tes alertes…je suis toute rouge la…vraiment merci…)

Bisous !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Ah well…comme j'ai dit à Ilys, c'est une réaction NORMALE :p et puis, toi qui l'a corrigé, tu as due faire davantage de renvoies :P lolll DSL :p. Merci pour tes encouragements petite sœur et aussi pour ton beau travail que tu fais avec moi ! Je t'adore tu le sais bien :) et crois-moi, suite à cet OS, j'ai faits des rêves trop bizarre alors j'aime mieux m'abstenir de recommencer ! loll C'est mieux pour ma santé mentale en tous cas :D !

Bisous et à plus tard sur msn !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **


End file.
